The Winchesters, the Creature and the Doctor
by Angharad-Emrys-Potter-W7
Summary: The Winchester brothers meet the Doctor while hunting a creature they have never heard of before. Rated T for cursing and sex references, this is Dean we're talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester dove behind a car, rust specks falling on them and decorating their shoulders like bad dandruff. Dean clutched his rifle protectively to his chest.

"It's going to find us sooner or later, you do realise that?" Sam whispered to his brother.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Sam!" Dean replied hotly.

A snorting sound from nearby made them both shut their mouths quickly. As they heard the creature snuffle around they stayed in their spots, barely breathing, uncomfortably curled by the bonnet of the car, their limbs starting to cramp up.

Suddenly, the snuffling and sniffing ceased.

"Do-do you think it's gone?" Sam breathed, uncertain.

Dean pulled a sceptical face. "Sounds like it, but you never know-"

A roar cut Dean off mid-sentence and cars collapsed, sliding down eachother like an avalanche. Another pile exploded to the brothers' right.

"Shit!" Dean cursed, all previous need for quiet forgotten. A huge weight crashed down beside them, a huge, scaly, black weight, armed with spikes curving up to half a metre long, inches from Sam's leg, and both the boys yelled in surprise.

Dean grabbed Sam and they bolted from their hiding spot, and just seconds after they'd left, the car exploded into a billion bits of metal, showering them.

"What're we dealing with, Dean?!" Sam shouted over the din. He glanced over his shoulder, and he could just make out a huge creature against the sky, blowing up cars and roaring in frustration as he looked for his prey.

"Oh, I'll just check on my computer for creatures that can turn invisible and blow cars up while I'm running for my life, shall I?" Dean roared back, sarcastically. As if on cue, a huge fireball exploded behind them, and Dean added, "make that an invisible fireball throwing car blower upper!"

The boys dove behind a small wooden shack, knowing full well that as soon as fire hit it, it'd go up in flames. But it was a fair distance for the creature, and that was what mattered.

Sam sighed and turned around to face his brother, and instead looked over Dean's shoulder, bewildered.

A tall man in a tweed coat and a bow tie was standing there, with upswept brown hair and cheekbones as sharp as glass.

The funny man smiled at them and dashed over to them, looking far too excited and happy, given the current situation. Dean turned and faced him as well, outrage registering on his face.

"Who the hell are-?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Basically-" the man poked his head around the shack and saw the creature lumbering towards the shack, then whipped his head back around. "Basically, run!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked at his brother and shrugged, then muttered, "C'mon, Sammy", and took off after the Doctor, who was running, surprisingly fast and agile.

Sam glanced over his shoulder, and could just make out the shape of the creature against the night sky, illuminated by the light from the exploding cars. It was huge, black and simply terrifying. I mean, Bobby had said there had been reports of a big monster in the town-but there was big and then there was HUGE.

The Doctor skidded to a halt in front of a small convenience store, and spun around. "Er-I need you to wait here for a second. I'll be right back" he said, sounding harassed, then sprinted off behind the building.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Dean shouted, then shut up as soon as the creature roared, evidently having found out its' prey had escaped. "Shit!" Dean said loudly, then opened fire on the creature with his rifle, while Sam joined in with his revolver. However, the bullets were no use: they simply bounced off the monsters' scaly hide. Dean threw his rifle down in exasperation.

"Damn it, Sammy!" he exclaimed, then glanced at the creature, which seemed to be lumbering uncertainly in their direction, as if blind. Dean threw his rifle down in frustration.

This is it, Dean thought to himself. He always thought he'd die in battle somewhere, after courageously saving young maidens and taking down as many demons as he could, not at the mercy of a creature with only the help of a man that looked like a university professor to rely on.

"Dean, what's that noise?" Sam's voice shook Dean out of his internal monologue, and frowned at his brother.

"What noise?"

"That one. Can't you hear it?"

Dean concentrated. Yes, actually, the sound was getting clearer by the second. It was a strange whirring, metallic sound.

And then, before their eyes, a blue box materialised, and landed with a loud thump. The door opened quickly, the hinges creaking in protest, and Dean privately thought they could do with a good oiling.

The Doctor jumped out of the box and clapped his hands together. "Hello, boys! Glad to see you're not dead. Right, well um-have you been using guns?!" The Doctor looked positively outraged.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, undoubtedly angrily, when the Doctor snatched the rifle up off the ground, then took the hand gun away from Sam. "No guns around me!" he said sternly.

"Um, excuse me, you assbutt, but who do you think you are? You've got no business taking away our weapons."

"Er, yes I do, actually. Now, please step inside, before we get stood on by the rampaging alien."

"Alien?!" This time it was Sam.

"Yes, alien. It's ship crashed in San Francisco and I've been tracking it for days. Now get in the TARDIS!"

The boys stepped inside and the most amazing sight met their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-sorry for not updating in ages! I've started college and I'm pretty much buried in work, plus I had a pretty rough summer. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

"Y'know what, Sammy? I take back every word I said about aliens not existing," Dean said, a slightly terrified look on his face.

The funny man-Doctor, or something-was dancing around a large circular object which looked rather like a console. A girl who looked like she was in her mid twenties appeared from a side room, and the Doctor's face lit up.

"Ah! Clara," he exclaimed. "Er-as you can see, we have visitors. Found them hiding behind a wooden shack. Not sure if that's their regular hangout."

Clara glanced over to the two men. Dean opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, however, Sam muttered a warning to him-"Dean, no."

"I was only going to say hello" Dean replied, slightly embarrassed at getting told off by his little brother.

"You know, I had a friend like you once. Dean, your name is? Yes, he was called Jack. Sounded vaguely American too." the Doctor interrupted, striding towards them.

"You know, _Doctor_, I should pump so many bullets through you right now you would be dead before you hit the floor," Dean said loudly.

"Hmm, yes. I probably wouldn't blame you if you did, but then I'd only come back. Plus, it would be a bit rude to shoot me in front of the lady."

"For all we know, you're taking us into some sort of trap, and the lady is your accomplice."

"Excuse my brother," Sam cut in. "However, we do have to entertain every possibility. It wouldn't be the first time we have trusted someone to get us out of trouble and my actions had-ah-_catastrophic _consequences."

"Simply world changing, you could say" Dean added on.

"Well, I assure you I am not leading you into a trap. Now why would I want to do that? No, I'm just going to fly you both somewhere safe and then off you pop, doing whatever you humans do, eating pizza and updating Twitter and such." The Doctor grinned like a schoolboy and darted back up to his console. He pressed a few buttons, pulled a lever, and suddenly the box was filled with a metallic humming and whirring noises. Both Winchester boys went flying, grabbing onto the railing beside the steps.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dean roared.

"Sorry boys, I should have warned you! She does this! Over in a minute!" The Doctor called back. It crossed Sam's mind that the Doctor was not entirely sane.

As the Doctor predicted, after a minute the machine stopped with a loud thud. The Doctor strode over to the door and opened it. "Yep! You're about 10 miles from where you were."

"Hold on," Sam said, picking himself up.

"Do you happen to know who the hell we are?" Dean demanded. "If you're a monster, or ghoul, or demon or whatever the hell you are, you should be utterly terrified of us."

Sam joined his brothers side. "He means thank you. However, he's right. If we find out you've done anything, before or after meeting you. we WILL hunt you down."

"Erm, hold on!" Clara interrupted, walking to the Doctor's side and crossing her arms. "We've just saved you from being eaten by an alien, and that's how you thank us?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow but simply said, "well, who are you, precisely?"

The Winchesters looked at eachother and drew themselves up to full height.

"We are Sam and Dean Winchester."


End file.
